Dark Grey
by Ccscity
Summary: Natalia look at him, really serious and concerned. "We are not painting his room dark grey, it is an ugly color for the whole thing."


**Dislcaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

 **Human AU, human names used, english isn't my first language, but i did my best.**

 **Warnings: Cute and fluffy, lots of love.  
**

* * *

"Yong Soo"

It took him several moments to realize he was being shaken awake, he could hear his wife's voice, serious but kind. The daze in his brain was fogging his judgement, refusing him the choice of opening his eyes, he let out a soft groan, ready to slipping back into sleep's welcoming arms.

A voice in the back of his mind was trying to cut through the fog, telling him to wake up but he didn't want to listen. His arm got jostled and the same voice was back in his ear, telling him to wake up because it was important. The Korean man let out a soft grunt, forcing his eyes to open just enough to stare at his wife trough the blinding light of the lamp next to their bed.

Natalia was sitting up, one hand on her belly, the other now holding his own hand, her eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Yong Soo felt the panic creeping out into his chest, what if she was having pains and he refused to wake up, just because he was being selfish?, he groaned at himself, mentally face palming and he reached out to touch Natalia's cheek.

"What it is, Nat? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice thick from the sleeping. The blonde girl sat there for several moments, worrying at her bottom lip and chewing at it. Yong Soo frowned, pushing himself up into a sitting position and he wrapped his arms around his heavily pregnant wife, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "You can tell me, what happen, are you in pain?" He rubbed his hand over Natalia's belly soothingly.

The Belarusian pulled at her bottom lip a little, a habit she picked up during her pregnancy, it only seemed to happen when she has something on her mind. She shook her head to her husband's question, she leaned against his chest, laying her head on Yong Soo's shoulder.

"I was thinking" Natalia finally said, slightly hesitant and she started playing with Yong Soo's shirt. He just waited for her to elaborate, he huffed a soft laugh against Natalia's hair, closing his eyes, although he wasn't frustrated. All of the mood swings she went through, he deal with head on and that included when he would beat around the bush on any given subject. Yong Soo gave her a slight poke against her side, causing her to giggle into his chest. "Are you going to continue?"

Natalia looked up at him, looking shy. "It is silly"

"Obviously not silly enough to let you sleep" Yong Soo said gently. "You can tell me"

There was a moment of silence, Yong Soo was about to drift back to sleep when Natalia finally spoke again. Straining to listen, he was sure it was something serious, with her the things always are. "Can we paint the baby room green?"

Wait, what?

Yong Soo slowly opened his eyes, peering down at his wife warily.

"That's what's been keeping you awake?" The Korean wasn't sure he heard right, and apparently, that was the wrong answer. Natalia's usually cold blue eyes filled with tears almost immediately, she started to withdraw from his embrace.

"It is important!" She said, tears staring to stream down her cheeks. "What if we give him the wrong color!?" He hated when she cry, but he especially hated it when she cried because of him, even for something small like this. Trying to shush her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly again. "Why this isn't important to you?" But well, Natalia was being emotional, because reasons.

The brunette man hesitated before he opened his mouth again. "Nat, love, I don't think he will might the color". Natalia tensed in his arms and he hurried to quiet down an incoming furious tantrum. "I think everything he'll want is to see his parents, especially you. We could paint it dark grey, and he would still love it because we gave it to him" He slid his hand under the long white sweater she was wearing, he stroked her belly gently, placing soft kisses along her shoulder as he spoke again "You has been doing a great job, he won't care, Natty, I promise"

She absolutely hate being called Natty, she really hate it.

But that seemed to quiet his raging, hormonal, beautiful Belarusian, at least for once. She settled back down in his arms, sniffling and hiccupping. Yong Soo rubbed soothing circles in her back, pulling the blanket over both of them. Natalia let out a soft sleepy hum, muffled against the side of her husband's neck and he snuggled as close as he possibly could given how big her belly was. Yong Soo threaded his fingers through Natalia's long blonde hair, he was so close to falling off the edge of sweet black abyss when he felt the woman next to him stir, calling for him.

"Yong Soo, wake up" She whispered.

"Nat, what?" He asked drowsily, lifting his head up, looking worriedly at his wife. He was somewhat praying there was an actual emergency this time.

Natalia look at him, really serious and concerned. "We are not painting his room dark grey, it is an ugly color for the whole thing."

He just cut her off, gently pressing her face into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, grumbling tiredly against it.

"Go to sleep"

This were a lot more easy with their first son, he thought before fall asleep

* * *

 **So this is it, you can left a review, if you want.**


End file.
